


And the stars look very different today

by Kartoffelblume



Series: And the stars look very different today [1]
Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Skiing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22149742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kartoffelblume/pseuds/Kartoffelblume
Summary: Sander and Robbe meet while skiing
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Series: And the stars look very different today [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648036
Comments: 15
Kudos: 234





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, 😊
> 
> For some reason I was convinced for a long time I would fall in love while skiing, I never did of course but instead Sander and Robbe in this universe do. 
> 
> Might add a part ll, hope you enjoy it ☺️
> 
> Kartoffelblume 🌼

White everywhere. Snow as far as you clould see - covering the hills like a soft blanket, on the tip of every tree - falling from the cloudy white sky. It looks so calm and peaceful but it'll freeze your fingers off once you try to touch it. 

Robbe loves the way it swallows every sound. 

"Dude - what the heck are you doing?" A gloved hand lands on his shoulderblades and a grinning Jens appeares in his field of view.

"Nothing... Just.. great view"

Now Aaron and Moyos laughing gets louder as well "The real view is on the other side man! Just look!" Moyo makes a wide gesture with his hand and Robbe finally turns around. 

The snow on this side isn't untouched at all - its flattened by the snow gloomer and you can see the lines of skies all over the ski run. Helmets and snowsuits in all colours moving on the run or standling in a bulk in front of the skiing lift.

"This is gonna be so much fun dude!" Aaron chimes in as well as they move to start snowboarding down the run. 

Robbe really looked forward to this for weeks - skiing with his best friends, having a hut just for them for the entire week. But now for some reason he can't really enjoy this. They had a really fun day yesterday but the boys already start getting on Robbes nerves. 

Not that they would do anything wrong, they are just so loud sometimes - talking about random girls they met at an afterski party or trying to do tricks on their snowboards. 

When Robbe enters the lift the others are already on their way up so he just waits in line alone. He puts his skiing goggles on the helmet as he looks around again. There are a lot of families - of course, it's school holidays in Belgium at the moment. 

When it's his turn to get on the lift he realizes that the people around him must be a group - because just him and another guy get on the seats of a lift for four people. And still they sit right next to each other in the middle.

The lift moves upwards - showing that beautiful view again.   
"It's amazing, isn't it?" Robbe quickly turns around as the guy starts talking.   
And damn. Green eyes, full lips in a teasing smile and a cute birthmark on his cheek - that boy is beautiful.  
All Robbe is able to do is nod and smile. It earns him a soft chuckle. 

"All alone as well?" The Boy asks, still looking at Robbe.

"Actually I'm here with my friends... But I could really use a break from them" he decides to anwer honestly. 

The guy nodds "I get that... I'm here with my family but they get really annoying really fast. And they are all too slow to keep up with me anyway." 

Robbe grins "So, you think you're fast? I'd like to see that..." The green eyed guy tries to look offended by that but fails when he breaks out in a small laugh. 

"Oh just because you're a snowboarder you think you are faster than me?" He moves his ski in the air and Robbe gets scared for a moment. "careful" he tries but the guy doesn't even listen. "These can easily beat you!" 

Robbe is still laughing when they arrive at the hill station and get off the lift. He is already looking for Jens and the others when the guy turns around one last time, already almost on his way down "Guess we'll have to find out who is faster - see you at the lift". He winks - and is gone. 

That's nothing you have to tell Robbe twice - he quickly puts on his goggles, gives up the search for his group and tries to get to the lift as quickly as possible. 

It feels a little bit like flying, gliding downhill on his snowboard that fast. He can hear the scratches when he takes a curve. The sun comes out from behind a cloud in that moment and makes Robbes surroundings sparkle. 

It doesn't take long to find the black snowsuit of the guy from the lift again. He really is fast though. And he moves really elegant (for someone on ski at least). Robbe picks up his pace but there is a skiing class appearing out of nowhere right in front of him. When he finally gets past them the guy is far ahead again. 

But Robbe doesn't give up - he gets faster again until they are on one line - the lift is already in sight now. The guy looks up - notices Robbe and gets even faster by just taking the last few meters in a straight line until he reaches the lift. 

When Robbe comes to an halt right next to him, just a few seconds later, he gets a huge grin "I won!". 

"That's not fair! You cheated!"

"How is that cheating?" 

"Well you already were on you're way down before you told me this is a competition!" 

Robbe tries to sound serious but his smile can be heard in his voice. 

"Nonsense! You are just a sore looser!" 

They get in line next to each other as if it would be just the normal thing to do in such a situation.

"So how long are you guys here for?" The guy asks after a short pause in conversation. 

"For a week - we arrived the day before yesterday so we have still around five days to go" 

"Cool! We arrived yesterday but we are also staying for another five days." 

They smile at each other for a moment but before it could get uncomfortable the boy starts speaking again. 

"I'm Sander by the way." Sander. It's a beautiful name. 

Robbe clears his throat "Robbe" 

Sander gives him a small smile. 

They talk all the way to the front of the line, and don't stop when they sit in the lift, again next to each other just this time the lift is full. Robbe tells Sander about the Broerrs and how they are sometimes great friends but also terrible annoying other times, Sander tells him about his love for Bowie and Robbe promises to listen sometime. They laugh and joke until they are at the hill station again and Robbe remembers he has to look for his friends, they are probably worrying by now. 

"I think I have to search for the guys" Robbe starts as he and Sander stand next to each other on top of the hill. 

"Or you could ditch them and go skiing with me instead? It won't be boring I promise!" 

It wouldn't be boring for sure... Robbe feels slightly bad for his friends but he could really use a day away from them... And the company of a really good looking guy who makes him laugh constantly doesn't sound too bad either so he nods. "Why not."

He quickly gets his phone from his pocket and dials Jens number. 

"Dude where have you been? We can't find you anymore." Instantly he feels guilty. 

"Sorry... Went one time without you... Actually would you mind if I go a bit on my own? I would meet you guys later" 

"Oh - why that?" Jens instantly asks "Is everything alright?" 

"Just.. You know how Moyo and Aaron are, I think i'd just like to be on my own a little, nothing bad." 

Jens hesistates a little before answering "Okay I'll tell them. And you really want to go all alone?" He still sounds a bit worried. 

"I'm not all alone, met someone in the lift who would ski with me" Robbe explains 

"Wait - someone or *someone*?" Jens asks, all of the worry gone now

Robbe just laughs. "Later. So - see you guys"

"Yeah see you, don't get kidnapped or something." 

He puts his phone away again and smiles at Sander "So where do you want to go?" 

The ski area is pretty big and it is possible to reach far ends when you take the right lifts. Robbe sometimes plans routes in the morning to ensure they see every possible ski run until they have to leave again but Sander seems to be doing that differently. 

"Let's just go wherever it takes us. I'd say this lift next" Sander points to an lift that is at the end of a side track to their current one. 

"Alright" Robbe smiles, they put on their skiing goggles again, Sander has to secure his ski sticks and they start skiing. 

This time it's not a race, but still quite fast. They stay close together, looking from time to time where the other one is. Robbe jumps over some snow and Sander follows him even if it looks way less practiced than when Robbe is doing it. 

They reach the lift way too quickly, but at least they can talk again. "So where are you from?" Sander asks with a smile as they wait in line.

"Antwerp" 

Sanders smile grows bigger at that "Really? Me too" 

Robbe has to grin back "So what are you doing there?" 

Sander tells him about the art academy he visits and Robbe can't help beeing impressed. "So you're an artist? Like you draw and stuff?" 

"Yeah. I draw, I do photography and I even spray"

Robbe can totally imagine him as a sprayer, it's just something about him - a certain 'fuck the rules' attitude. "Thats really cool - you have to show me some stuff" 

"Later." 

The lift this time is a two person lift, one of those old ones where you stay at the ground and get pulled uphill. 

"I used to be scared of those" Sander tells him when they get in the lift. 

"Really?" It's hard to imagine Sander to be scared. 

The taller one nods "Yeah - fell out once and didn't want to go again for quite a while." 

"I get that" 

They get quiet again and Robbe realizes how small the lift is. He is touching Sander at at least two points and their hands are directly above each others. The snowsuits and gloves are quite a barrier but it still feels so close. Plus the lift moves way slower than the other ones. 

"You are really good. I think i could learn a bit from you" Sander interrupts his thoughts. 

Robbe has to grin at that "I skate at home" 

"You have to show me sometime too." Sander smiles, and even though Robbe can barely see his face underneath the goggles and helmet, that smile somehow makes his insides go warm. 

It takes a while until they reach the top of the lift - enough time for him to tell Sander how he started skating and for Sander to tell him why he likes to do art. "It's just... There is stuff you can't say with words, but you can say easily with a drawing or a photograph." he tries to explain but it seems like there is more to it. 

"Like feelings. We have a lot of words for feelings and so many people have tried to explain and describe them - but seeing a picture can transport an emotion completely without a word." Robbe just nodds. 

"And it also helps turning off my thoughts." Sander says it as if its something easy und usual but it somehow sticks in Robbes brain. 

When they reach the top Sander lets him leave the lift first and follows behind. The view from here is even better and there are way less people so they just stand next to each other quietly. 

"I wish I could bring my camera here" Sanders voice sounds amazed. 

First Robbe just nodds but then he decides to tease Sander a little. 

"You're such an artist. Do you want an easel as well?" 

Sander smiles and turns towards him. "Absolutely. But I think there is more than just the view i'd like to draw." With that he leaves Robbe standing alone on the hilltop, starting to make his way down again. 

That was flirting right?   
Robbe needs a few seconds before he can follow Sander. Did he just full on flirt with him? Has he maybe been doing that all along? 

On the way down there is a tiny snowhill again and this time it's Sander who jumps over it first and lets out a loud 'woop' by doing so. Robbe follows him 'wooping' as well. 

It's really fun - the snow here is way better and you can see really far. At a crossroad Sander stops and looks up to Robbe. 

"It's your turn to decide where we are going!" Robbes hand is already almost in his pocket when Sander stops him. "No maps allowed, you have to listen to your gut!" 

"Alright" Robbe closes his eyes and points in a random direction. "I want to go there." 

Sander looks at him sceptical "I think you have to practice that gut-thing a little but let's go." 

They go on like this for a while, at every crossroad one of them randomly decides where to go, long talks in the lifts and races when the route is clear. Robbe does actually win a few times but his competition isn't that bad as well. And most of all there are a lot of laughs. 

Robbe is pretty certain that Sander flirts with him from time to time but he isn't entirely sure - maybe that's just how he is with everyone. 

When both of their stomachs get too loud they start to search for a place to eat - Sander stops Robbe again from using his map but they find a cute little hut just a little later. 

On the map outside of the building Robbe sees for the first time how far they've made it. "Wow that will take quite a while to get back. 

"True" Sander grins. "Means I can have you for a bit longer." 

When they take off their helmets on their way in he sees Sanders hair for the first time - it's bleached white like the snow around them, with dark roots. Robbe really wants to touch it. 

His eyes must have given away where he is looking because Sander laughs quietly. "Totally forgot you couldn't see that before. Hope my charme is still intact even without it" 

Robbe really doesn't know if this is a joke but he laughs nevertheless.

Inside Robbe searches for a table while Sander goes to get them some food. He finds a small table on the side, not totally hidden but at least in a calmer corner.

It's freeing to finally be able to get rid of his gloves and the jacket - and to warm up his freezing fingers. 

The hut has a really nice atmosphere - apparently they got to a less crowded part of the ski area so it is so quiet that you can actually hear a small fire crackling over the conversations of the guests. The wooden walls are tinted yellow from the light and a wonderful smell of fresh food is in the air.

Sander comes back with two plates not long after and places one of them in front of Robbe. "Enjoy" 

The food tastes phenomenal, at least after half a day of snowboarding, and Robbe shoves as much in his mouth as possible. Until he hears a moan from the other side of the table, he looks up just to find Sander with closed eyes and an expression that looks like he is experiencing more than just food. "That's so good!"

Robbe smiles "Mine too!" but Sander interrupts him "You have to try, for real!" And with that he puts more of his food on his fork and holds it in front of robbes mouth. Robbe can't help but to stare in Sanders eyes while he lets Sander feed him. Maybe he searches for a clue if this is just a joke for the blonde one but he just gets a green eyed stare back. 

His chewing suddenly is so loud and he doesn't know if he should break the eye contact or not so he just keeps looking. When he swallows Sander finally looks away - making a joke probably to diffuse the tension.

They still keep sitting even after they finished their food - Sander shows him some drawings of him on Instagram, mostly small elegant pencil sketches, he can see one of Sanders eye and there is an older one of a hand. They are all captioned with song lyrics - at least Robbe guesses they are lyrics. 

"Are these from Bowie?"

Sander looks up instantly "I thought you didn't listen to him?"

Robbe nods "Yeah but you talked about him earlier so I just thought..."

Sanders smile is really warm this time. "Right... You have to show me your skating as well!"

When Robbe shows him a couple pictures on his Instagram Sander starts asking questions. "So these guys are the Broerrrs, right? - wait you guys have a YouTube account?" 

Robbe nodds. "Mostly just filming dumb stuff.." 

Sander grins "I guess I already know what I will be doing this evening." he has this teasing grin again that makes Robbes stomach feel weird. 

"You really don't have t-"

"Oh and you surf? Really cool!" he gets interrupted.

"A little" Robbe watches silently as Sander scrolls trough his pictures.

"Wait a second" Sander gives Robbe phone back just to take out his own again. He is doing something and then a notification on Robbes Instagram pops up. 'earthlingoddity started following you'. 

Without thinking much Robbe hits 'follow back'. 

When they get back on their board and ski they already have to hurry to get back in time - Robbe texted Jens earlier to set a time to meet up again to get to their hut before the last lift goes. 

The cold air feels even colder after sitting inside for so long and Robbe decides they have to warm up. The ski run is almost empty so when they get out of the lift he is the one to challenge Sander to a race - already ready to go when he tells him. 

It's easy to go fast with not many people around but he can also see Sander every time he looks uphill. The sun is already behind the hilltop so the wind hitting his face is freezing. Still he is going full speed, jumps over some snow and hears Sanders 'woop' behind him soon after. 

As soon as the next lift comes in sight Robbe tries a trick he just recently learned, he moves his board in small curves that add to the speed instead of slowing him - and surprisingly gets rid of Sander being directly behind him. 

"Thats unfair! Where did you learn that?" Sander shouts as soon as he catches up - ignoring Robbes dramatical look at his imaginary clock. 

"What is unfair about me beeing better than you?" Robbe tries to sound innocent. 

"Haha better than me - you wish!" Sander proceeds to get into the lift - they don't have to wait this time because it's almost empty. 

"So, whats your favorite movie?" Sander asks as soon as they sit next to each other and they get caught up in conversation once again. 

They reach the meeting point way too soon but luckily Jens Aaron and Moyo seem to be still on their way so they get to talk for a little longer. 

"Looks like I have to let you go" Sander starts - he is unusually quiet since they arrived. Probably because - just as Robbe - he has no Idea where this is going or if they will see each other again. 

"Yeah.. I had a lot of fun though..." 

Sander smiles bright "Me too. If the guys annoy you again text me. Or we can... Go for a hot chocolate together sometime?" If Robbe wouldn't know better he would think usually so confident Sander is nervous. 

"I'd like that" Robbe answers quietly and they look at each other again. 

It feels like an afterdate frontporch situation, not that Robbe ever had one, but in those movies there usually is an akward silence followed by a kiss.   
Well a kiss is not really possible with the helmets on and Robbe is painfully aware that his friends will burst around the corner any second now so he quickly moves forward to wrap Sander in a very short hug - before he moves away again and as on command Jens shouts his name right then "Hey Robbe there you are!" 

"See you" he quickly tells Sander before he makes his way over to the Boys, Moyo seems to be in the middle of a story about some tricks he did on his snowboard and Jens immediately begins to ask Robbe about his day but he still looks back to send a small wave back to Sander. 

Later when he and Jens sit around the small dinner Table in their hut - it's Moyo and Aarons turn to prepare food- Jens asks his question from this morning again.

"So, was this someone or *someone*? You promised me we'd talk later."

Robbe sighs "I don't really know. I mean I think... He kinda asked me to go for a hot chocolate together. And I also think he was flirting with me." 

Jens nods "Do you want it to be flirting?" 

"I.. I want it to be" 

"Then I'm sure it was" Jens smiles reassuringly  
"So tell me about that guy" 

So Robbe begins to tell him about his day.

Before he turns the lights off this evening he scrolls trough Sanders insta again, reading the captions more carefully this time and allowing himself to look into Sanders green eyes on one of the rare pictures of his face. 

He just wants to turn the screen off and finally go to sleep when suddenly there is a notifications for a new Instagram message. Its from Sander

'Did look up your vlogs - loved your beauty routine ;)' 

While he is reading it there is already a second one 

'So what do you think - Hot chocolate tomorrow?' 

\------

It wasn't as easy as last time getting rid of the broerrrs - Aaron really wanted to come along with Robbe for the hot chocolate and only gave up when Jens pulled him along, but Robbe is finally standing in front of the place Sander and him agreed to meet at today. Unlike the other skiing huts it has pretty big windows and looks quite modern. 

When he enters the hut he immediately spots Sanders white hair. He is sitting on a table on the opposite side of the room - directly in front of a window with panorama view. He waves excitedly as soon as their eyes meet and has a huge grin on his face.

"Finally, I was afraid you would ditch me" He gets greeted, and while mumbling an excuse about Aaron and full skilifts he notices the hot chocolate on his place.

"You already ordered?" 

Sander nods "Hope you like hot chocolate" 

"Yeah... Thank you" 

Something about the combination of that and the way Sander looks at him - with a smile but his eyes are almost shy, wandering between Robbes eyes and the table makes Robbe realise that this is indeed a date. 

All of the sudden he feels really fluttery. 

Still, Robbe decides he is going along with this so he smiles at Sander. 

"Thats not the best strategy though. If you want to have me here as long as possible." 

Sander raises his eyebrows "Yeah? Too bad... Should have thought about that earlier." 

The smile that followes makes Robbes knees weak.

"So how was your evening yesterday - missed me too much?" Sander starts after Robbe takes too long to think of something to say after that. 

Robbe can't help but giggle a little, and tells him about yesterday. They fall into easy conversation that lasts until both of their cups are long empty. It's just easy talking to Sander, just like talking to a friend but he doesn't feel like there is anything he would have to hide. And also there is way more eye contact and flirting involved. Sander makes him laugh so much that Robbe almost doesn't realize the time passing. 

Only when the waitress asks them for the third time if they want to pay Robbe realises how long they've been talking. He quickly checks his phone there are already several messages from Aaron and one from Jens that tells him not to worry and enjoy his date.

When he looks up again Sander just finished paying. Robbe starts searching his money but the waitress aready leaves. 

"I didn't pay" he says while staring dumbly after her

Sander laughs "Because I did!" 

Robbe feels his cheeks getting hot. "Oh... Thank you.. You really didn't need to.. " he mumbles while Sander gets up. 

"I really don't want to leave just yet... Come with me" Sander confidently walks to the back of the café, where the toilets and kitchen are. But instead of taking the steps downstairs to reach the toilets he takes a look behind him and enters a plain door on his right. 

Robbe stops in his tracks as soon as he sees the big 'no entry' sign on the door but when Sander sticks his head out again with a "come on" he follows him. 

It's a staff room, there is a small coffee machine and a table with a few seats as well as cleaning utensils. 

"What are we doing here?" Robbe quickly closes the door behind him and when he turns back around Sander is standing really close to him. 

"Scared?" Sander grins his mischievous grin again and Robbe can't help but smile at him. He is pretty sure Sander knows the effect he has on him - because now he looks down at Robbes lips. 

Robbe swallows. "No" he answers but his voice sounds not that secure. Also his knees start to feel weak again. 

Sander takes a step forward, now standing right in front of Robbe. "No?" he asks, his voice is really soft and Robbe realizes that this is Sander asking him if this is okay so he shakes his head. "No" It sounds more secure this time. But also a little breathless. 

Sander smiles a soft smile before he starts leaning down.   
Robbe doesn't realise he is holding his breath until he feels Sanders lips on his and finally lets all the air he was holding out. 

It feels totally different from any kiss Robbe ever had. Way more intense. And also there is this fluttery feeling again all over.

He feels Sanders hand in his hair as the kiss deepens, the door pressing in his back. 

Robbe never wants to stop doing this. Sadly he has to way too soon because someone tries to open the door he is still leaning against. He is glad he is blocking it with his own weight. 

Both of the boys try to be totally quiet until they hear steps leaving again soon after but Robbe knows they have to leave now.

"Oh shit" he whispers against Sanders lips that are still really close. 

Sander chuckles "Yep shit" and starts to lean in again, gently brushing his lips against Robbes but Robbe shakes his head. 

"We really should leave - they will come back" 

Sander groans but nodds. Robbe opens the door just a little and when he sees that no one is waiting for them in front of it he quickly leaves the café, hearing Sanders steps in his heavy skiing shoes behind him. 

Once they are outside he lets out a relieved breath. "That was close" 

Sander grins "But totally worth it"

Robbe feels like he is still on a high from kissing Sander and he feels a grin spreading on his cheeks. 

"Totally" he agrees, and before he knows what happens Sander moves closer again, checking with his eyes if this is okay and then kissing him again. His incredible soft lips on Robbes. 

This must be some sort of dream, standing surrounded by soft snow, the sun shining on them and arms wrapped around Robbe. It's too beautiful to be true. 

When they break apart this time it's not because they're interrupted, but instead because Robbe knows they can't stay like this for long. 

They share a smile before Robbe breaks the silence. 

"I think I have to leave" Robbe really doesn't want to but he knows exactly that the guys are already waiting for him. 

"When can I see you again?" Sander asks without missing a beat. His hand is still behind Robbes ear in his hair. 

"You could spend the day with us, the broerrrs surly wouldn't mind" Robbe tries, not ready yet to let go of Sander, but the blonde shakes his head. 

"I promised my mum to come back today... Since I already left yesterday." The smile on Sanders face looks apologetic. 

"Maybe you could come by later, after skiing?" 

"Are you inviting me to your hut?" Sander grins in a way that makes Robbe swallow. 

"I just meant... We could cook together... And.." 

"I'd love to" Sander interrupts him with a soft smile and Robbe relaxes a little. 

Robbe lets out a small "Okay" before pulling Sander closer again by his jacket until he can reach his lips. 

It's just a small kiss this time, a goodbye, but when he lets go Sander stumbles a little. 

"See you soon" It sounds like a promise. 

"You too"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As promised,  
> Part II 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it :)

"Robbe - calm down!" Jens voice comes from behind Robbe, who is just now noticing he is pacing up and down the hallway in front of the front door. 

"Oh, I'm sorry" He stops and turs around to Jens. 

"No need to apologize. Just come and sit with us in here, your lover will arrive soon enough." 

Robbe knows Jens is right, it just already seems so unreal to him what happened this morning. As if he imagined everything and the blond boy he is so impatiently waiting for will never ring on the door.

He had told the broerrs the second they met up again, Jens was really happy for him, Aaron and Moyo totally surprised. 'You player! First Noor now some stranger while skiing - seriously how do you do that?' Moyo had exclaimed. 

Now all three of them were sitting together in the kitchen, talking about their highlights of the day. Robbe decides to try to sit with them just when finally the doorbell rings. 

He is at the door before he knows what even to say, but when he opens it and sees the happy smile of sander who wears a black leather jacket instead of his snowsuit he doesn't think he would be able to talk anyway. 

"Hi" Sander already walks up the three stairs and puts his arms around Robbes waist, his face so close to Robbes that their noses start touching. 

"Hi' Robbe exhales and then their lips are touching again and everything else vanishes. 

Robbe slings his arms around Sanders neck in a try to get him even closer than he already his, standing slightly on his tip toes. 

And this time it's even better than before because he can feel Sanders chest against his own, instead of several layers of hoodies and jackets, and they are in the hut not at the cafe where they have to hurry and leave eventually. 

"Robbe! Close the door it gets fucking cold in here!" Moyos voice pulls him back into reality. 

Sander chuckles against his lips and Robbe quickly steps away to let him in and close the door. 

"How was your day?" He asks Sander who is trying to get out of his doc martens. 

"The morning was amazing" Sander starts, a grin on his face "The rest... Okay. Was pretty boring with my family and I couldn't stop thinking about you. Glad I'm here now." 

Robbe is pretty sure he is blushing, judging by how warm his cheeks feel after Sanders answer. 

"I'm glad too" Robbe mumbles as Sander gets back up, pecks him quickly on the mouth and gestures towards the kitchen. "Should we go in so I can meet your friends?" 

Robbe just nodds and they start making their way inside. 

"Guys - this is Sander, Sander this is Jens, Moyo and Aaron" He quickliy introduces them, ready to pull Sander in the kitchen with him. 

"Hey guys." Sander greets the broerrs who are still sitting around the big table in the living area right in front of the small kitchen. There is a small fire in the chimney and Robbe can't help but admire how Sander looks in the warm light. 

"Heey dude" Sander and the Broerrs exchange brofists and nodds until Robbe pulls him away shouting back over his shoulder that they're going to cook. 

Finally alone with Sander Robbe quickly closes the door behind him. He still can't fully believe that he is here standing in their kitchen with a cheeky smile on his face. 

Robbe takes a step towards Sander and wraps his arms around him in a hug. 

It's then, when Sander pulls him close and Robbe lets his face fall into his shoulder that he realizes that this is the first time he smells Sanders own scent. They only met yesterday, Robbe rememberes, even though it feels like he knows Sander way longer than that. 

He smells a bit like warmth Robbe notices as he buries his nose even deeper in Sanders shoulder, like home. 

"Should we start?" Sander asks, Robbe can feel his voice slightly vibrating against his chest. Robbe nodds against the fabric of Sanders shirt before lifting his head. 

"What do you have?" Sander takes two steps forward to examine the contents of the fridge. He starts pulling out butter, ketchup, cheese and ham. 

"Lets make croques!" a huge grin starts to spread on Sanders beautiful face and Robbe can't help but to smile with him "okay" 

Sander looks very professional while cooking and Robbe decides he is good on his own so he plasters himself to Sanders back while the blond boy is working and just passes him things whenever he needs something. 

"So the real reason why you invited me was that you wanted me to cook for you?" Sander asks, glancing over his shoulder. 

"Of course. Why else would I want you here?" Robbe answers without missing a beat what causes Sander to turn around so quickly that Robbe has to stumble back from his position. 

"Oh really?" He raises one of his dark eyebrows while getting closer to Robbe "not because you want this?" Sander is now so close that his lips are hovering over Robbes. Robbe swallows, waiting for a kiss when Sander takes a step back again. "because then you won't get any." he states, turning back around to the pan. 

"Hey!" Robbe complains "thats not fair!" he pulls on Sanders shirt but the boy doesn't turn back around. 

"What is not fair about that?" Sander asks and Robbe can hear a smile in his voice even if he is still turned towards the stove. 

Robbe sighs as he is attaching himself back at Sanders backside. 

It is quiet for a while until Sander breaks the silence "My mom used to make croques for the entire family every Sunday." it sounds nostalgic, it clearly is a good memory. 

"Thats cool" Robbe mumbles in Sanders shirt. 

"Yeah it was. It was our tradition, to get together." when Sander turns around again there is a big smile on his face. "The croques are finished wanna try?" 

Robbe nods eagerly and Sander cuts a piece off the croque to feed him, the same way he did the day prior. 

Robbe looks deep into Sanders eyes when he bites the croque, just as he did the last time, and it seems to have quite the effect on Sander who puts the rest of the croque away, takes Robbes face in both of his hands and pulls him close, kisses him breathless right then and there. 

Robbe clings to Sanders shirt, afraid to fall if he lets go.

When they part again both boys are panting. "You're so hot" Sander whispers against his lips, still holding Robbes face in his Hands. 

"But that's not the only reason you like me right?" Robbe asks, afraid to cross a line. 

"I like you?" Sander asks jokingly but when he sees Robbes expression quickly gets serious again. "Of course I do, Idiot. I don't just try to woo every cute person I meet in a skilift" 

Robbe looks in the green eyes right in font of him, a smile spreading on his face. "I like you too" He tells Sander, eyes quickly shifting to the ground. 

Sanders fingers lift his chin up for another small kiss, and he can feel Sander grinning into it. 

When they move apart again Sander keeps gently stroking his cheek. "We should probably go and eat the food before it gets cold." 

Robbe had totally forgotten about the croques waiting on a plate on the kitchen counter. 

When they leave the kitchen the broerrrs already are waiting impatiantly. 

"Finally!" Jens shouts and Moyo starts teasing them "Were too busy making out in the kitchen to bring us food?" 

Sander quickly shoots Robbe a look, both acknowledging that Moyo is not completely wrong. 

"You guys are like huge children, really!" Robbe tells his friends, in a try get their attention to something else. But that isn't a concern as soon as Sander sets the plate on the table they are distracted anyway. 

They eat in silence, just the crunches of the bread are heard until Moyo starts talking after some while. "So how exactly did you guys meet each other? Robbe told us the bare minimum." His mouth is still full of bread and crumps fly everywhere as Moyo speaks. 

"I saw Robbe on the skirun." Sader starts after finishing his bite. He gets a surprised look from Robbe. "He was looking over to the mountains and even if I couldn't see much of him I instantly knew I wanted to meet him." Robbe can feel his cheeks getting hot as the broerrrs look between him and Sander in disbelief. "I got lucky and we got into the same skilift so I talked to him. And then I just convinced him to spend the day with me and ditch you guys." Sander grins like he just explained some genius masterplan. 

"So Robbe doesn't have game after all? He just looks cute and you fell for him?" Aaron asks, still in disbelief. 

Sander snorts "You could say that." 

Sander saw him on the skirun? And that's why he talked to him? Robbe remembers looking at the beautiful view but is that really reason enough to approach someone? And did Sander just admit to have fallen for Robbe? Robbe can hear his heartbeat.

"Everything alright?" Sander asks him, making Robbe realize that he was staring at Sander.

Quickly he clears his throat. "Yeah everything alright." He glances at Sanders empty plate. "Lets go to my room, yeah?" Robbe ignores the shouts from his friends when he pulls him from the table as well as the dishes still on the table.

When they finally lie in Robbes bed, cuddled together, Robbe is able to ask what us running through his head. "You really saw me on the skirun?"

Sander nods "I saw how fascinated you were over something so many just ignore. And then you turned around and I knew 'He is the one'" Sander grins proudly at that cheesy sentence but Robbe knows his grin isn't much better. He pulls Sander in a long kiss, limbs tangled on the bed.

He never wants to stop doing this, feeling Sanders insanely soft lips on his - their tongues playing with each others, Sanders scent in his nose and beeing able to stroke through Sanders fluffy white hair while kissing.

Its soft and slow, almost lazy. The last sun of the day is shining through the window and Robbe feels at home.

When Sander pulls away there is a cheeky grin on his face. "I still have to show you some Bowie!" He gets his phone from his pocket and scrolls through his spotify until he finds a playlist called 'Bowie'.

He presses play and a soft melody starts playing from his smartphone speakers.

Robbe lets his head fall back on the pillow and closes his eyes as he listens carefully. So this is the artist Sander seems to be crazy about. 

Sander lays down half on top of him, head on Robbes shoulder as they listen together and Robbe starts stroking through Sanders hair again. 

They lie like this for a while until Sander starts talking. "Bowie was what helped me always when I have a difficult phase."

"Does that happen often?" Robbe asks - feels the hint of something more behind the statement just like he did the other day when Sander stated that drawing helped turning off his thoughts. 

"Sometimes" Sander mumbles, his voice is small. He draws in a heavy breath before talking again "I'm bipolar." 

There is a silence after his words as Robbe tries to process what he just heard, both boys lay still only Robbes hand still moves in Sanders hair. 

"What does this mean for you?" Robbe asks and Sander lets out the breath he took ages ago.

"I have highs and lows. Sometimes I get totally exited, can't sleep for days just to fall in a low afterwards. But most of the time it doesn't affect me at all." Sanders tilts his head upwards and lets his eyes search for Robbes. "So it's not always easy to be with me. I would understand if you-" "No. I want to be with you." Robbe answers him before he can finish the sentence.

"Are you sure you can handle that?" Sander asks, still a bit insecure. "I mean it sounds easy now but it can get hard and I might hurt you."

"My mum spent a few months last year in a mental institution. I know what that means and I know it's not worth leaving a person for. At least not for me. So yes, I'm sure." Robbe leans down and presses a kiss on Sanders forehead but gets pulled down towards Sanders mouth for a long kiss. 

One kiss turns into many - Robbe wouldn't be able to count even if he tried, only interrupted by soft talking, telling each other about their home lives, their childhood and anything they can think of. One moment they talk about parallel universes the next they talk about lighting in photography and then over something as simple things as their favorite colours. It's easy to talk to Sander and it really feels right lying in bed like this. 

It's long dark when they look at the clock the next time and it's way too late for Sander to get home so Robbe invites him to sleep here, next to him. 

They giggle the entire time while brushing their teeth until a half-asleep Jens knocks on the bathroom door and tells them to be quiet. That makes it only harder to contain their giggles. 

Robbe is just on his way back into his room when Sander behind him pulls him back at his shoulder. "Wait a minute - I want to show you something" 

Robbe turnes around, no clue what the blond boy has in mind but follows him anyway to the frontdoor. 

"Put on your jacket - it's freezing outside" Sander whispers over his shoulder while searching for the black leather jacket he arrived in and quickly slipping into his boots. 

This gets increasingly weird but Robbe still gets his jacket and sneakers, following Sander outside. 

Once they are standing in the snow, glittering in the soft moonlight and Sander points upwards he finally understands - there are thousands of beautiful stars up there. 

"Wow" Robbe breathes out, turning around himself before cuddling against Sander to not get cold. 

"Saw this yesterday - apparently there is less light pollution up here in the mountains." 

They stare for a couple more minutes until Robbe remembers it's way too late and he's way too tired so they head back inside, Robbe still holding on to Sanders hand he took earlier to warm his fingers. 

When they finally are back in bed, Sander again in Robbes arms, the room only lit by the small lamp on the bedside table Robbe kisses Sanders forehead once again. "I'm so glad I met you" he whispers - not entirely sure if he wants Sander to hear or not but Sander just lets out a small laugh. "me too"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> If you found any mistakes while reading I'm greatful if you point them out to me.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it :) 
> 
> Kartoffelblume 🌼


End file.
